Маркс Феликс
'Маркс Феликс ' — эльфегортский врач, глава семьи Феликс. После смерти жены он самостоятельно воспитывал свою чудом ожившую дочь Маргариту, изучая её непрекращающуюся бессонницу в надежде найти причину этого состояния и разработать способ лечения. Позже он объединился с Карлом Бланкенхаймом: их дети заключили выгодный для обеих семей брак. Биография Ранние годы Маркс родился в семье Феликс, проживающих в Торагее, где-то в 500-х годах по календарю Эвиллиос. Через некоторое время Маркс стал главой семьи и получил медицинскую лицензию, став местным врачом. За много лет практики он добился огромных успехов в своей сфере, накопив приличное состояние. В то же время он становится частым клиентом аптеки Эгмонта «Ла Була». В конце шестого века Маркс влюбился и заключил брак. Когда его жена забеременела, глава семьи попросил свою знакомую акушерку, Риту Флон, помочь его будущей дочери появиться на свет. Та согласилась. В 593 году, когда у жены Маркса начались роды, он позвал Риту. В тот момент, когда Рита принимала роды, возле дома Феликс ударила молния. Дочь Маркса появилась на свет мертворождённой, а её мать умерла при родах. Пока рыдающий Маркс прижимался к своей покойной жене, в дом проникла облачённая в плащ загадочная женщина с красной кошкой. Незнакомка молча положила руку на мертворождённое дитя, которую держала в тот момент Рита, а затем подменила ребёнка заводной куклой и ушла. Кукла загипнотизировала Маркса: он поверил, что кукла была его дочерью. «Маргарита» вдруг заплакала, и доктор Феликс, уверенный в чуде воскрешения, был невероятно счастлив. Вскоре Маркс обнаружил, что его дочь никогда не спит. Врач годами тщетно пытался понять причину этого состояния и избавить Маргариту от неё, однако после десятка контрольных экспериментов он заключил, что бессонница ребёнка — какая-то «странная мутация». Придя к такому выводу, он потерял всяческий интерес к этому явлению. В какой-то момент врач профинансировал основанный «Сёстрами Кларисы» приют, руководительницей которой стала Рита Флон. Договор о браке В какой-то момент Маркс договорился с маркизом Карлом Бланкенхаймом о помолвке его сына Каспара и Маргариты, надеясь восстановить утраченную знатность своего дома в обмен на своё состояние, которое отныне делилось бы между ним и Бланкенхаймами. Впоследствие юной Маргарите пришлось на некоторое время переехать в особняк Бланкенхаймов, чтобы пожить с аристократами: это было частью договора. Спустя некоторое время Маргарита вернулась в свою семью. Она помогала отцу с его работой, а затем и сама получила медицинскую лицензию. После кончины Карла Каспар, унаследовавший титул и собственность своего отца, согласился на предложение Маркса взять в жёны его дочь. Маргарита вышла замуж за Каспара в июле 608 года, и доктор Феликс праздновал это событие вместе со всеми остальными жителями. Время шло, Каспар тратил состояние Маркса на женщин и хороший табак. В какой-то момент врач узнал о том, что его дочь и зять объединились с загадочной женщиной в плаще, выяснив также, что она, по всей видимости, «I. Санта-Клаус», а Маргарита и Каспар состоят в криминальной организации «Père Noël». Летом 609 года Маркс узнал, что Каспар страдает от бессонницы, и начал посещать его дом, чтобы проверять состояние здоровья маркиза. Столкновение с убийством 31 августа 609 года, ранним утром, Маркс прибыл в особняк Бланкенхаймов, чтобы навестить семью и в очередной раз проверить состояние Каспара. Ворота были заперты, и врачу пришлось использовать запасной ключ. Войдя в дом, он обнаружил Маргариту совсем одну. Вместе они отправились в спальню Каспара, в кровати которого также лежала его любовница. Врач подошёл к ним и заметил, что и Каспар, и Элеонора не дышали, их тела остыли, а шеи опухли и посинели. Маргарита рассказала отцу об убийстве Каспара с помощью яда, Гифта, и Маркс решил сокрыть преступление своей дочери. Он сообщил мировой полиции о внезапной кончины Каспара, а затем отец и дочь стали ждать полицию в особняке. Когда в дверь постучали, Маркс отправил Маргариту в другую комнату и медленно подошёл к двери. Открыв дверь, он увидел эльфегортскую женщину и спросил, что она здесь забыла. Женщина осведомилась, является ли встретивший её мужчина хозяином особняка, и Маркс, поколебавшись некоторое время в раздумьях, решил, что так и есть. Гостья заострила своё внимание на том, что хотела бы встретиться с Каспаром. Когда доктор Феликс спросил, была ли она с ним знакома, женщина ответила утвердительно. Наконец Маркс сказал, что маркиз умер, и ошеломлённая этой новостью женщина с жаром поинтересовалась обстоятельствами смерти. Маркс вежливо попросил её успокоиться, а затем потребовал наконец-то представиться. Стоило женщине сообщить, что она — Ханна Лорр, репортёрша шубургской газеты, удивлённый доктор разозлился и потребовал женщину покинуть дом, заявляя, что ему нечего ей сообщить. Ханна долго говорила о том, что это очень важная новость, а затем пригрозила написать, хоть и неохотно, довольно предвзятую статью, если не получит детали. Репортёрша поинтересовалась, не дать ли этой статье заголовок вроде: «Маркиз Бланкенхайм убит!». Маркс вновь потребовал Ханну уйти. Признав, что что-то действительно убило Каспара, доктор быстро заметил, что это «что-то» было болезнью, затем подтвердив свои слова ещё раз. Улыбающаяся журналистка уверенно отметила, что наверняка всем прочим соседям будет интересно об этом услышать. Маркс уже отчаялся выпроводить её и, вздохнув, пригласил Ханну в дом. Интервью Они расположились в гостиной, сев друг напротив друга. Мужчина представился, и Ханна спросила об отношениях между маркизом и Марксом. Врач пояснил, что его дочь была женой Каспара, так что сам приходится умершему тестем, а затем добавил, что будучи врачом, он часто навещал Каспара, чтобы проверить состояние его здоровья, поскольку маркиз страдал от бессонницы. С той же целью он пришёл сюда и сегодня. Доктор Феликс рассказал, как обнаружил тело Каспара в постели, причём рядом с маркизом лежала женщина. В этот момент Ханна уточнила: получается, что жена Каспара также мертва? Маркс покачал головой, тем самым уточняя, что это была какая-то другая женщина, не его дочь. Журналистка предположила, что маркиз изменял своей жене, и врач подтвердил её предположении, попросив не упоминать об этом в статье. Ханна кивнула в знак согласия, а затем поинтересовалась, всё ли в порядке с дочерью Маркса, и тот сказал, что Маргарита сейчас находится в другой комнате. Тогда репортёрша выразила своё желание поговорить с ней, услышав её версию, но врач тут же возразил, извинившись и сообщив, что его дочь сейчас в шоке от произошедшего и нуждается в осторожном с ней обращении. Ханна начала спрашивать про причины смерти, и Маркс вновь ответил, что маркиз умер от смерти. Тогда журналистка заявила, что хочет знать такие детали, как название этой болезни. Врач медленно поднялся со своего места, подошёл к комоду, достал оттуда сигары и показал их своей гостье, добавив, что именно это и стало возможной причины болезни и последующей смерти. Ханна уточнила, не табак ли ей показал владелец дома, и доктор с удивлением отметил, что уж журналистка шубургской газеты должна знать, что сейчас популярно, и подчеркнул, что это изделие Нового Мира было крайне распространено среди эльфегортской знати. Затем Маркс добавил, что лично он как врач не рекомендовал бы употреблять табак, поскольку уверен, что это крайне вредит горлу и лёгким. Врач рассказал, что маркиз был заядлым курильщиком, отчего и умер, а затем объяснил, что на это указывает опухшее горло как Каспара, так и второй жертвы. Ханна спросила, не слишком ли рано определена причина смерти, учитывая, что тела были найдены этим же утром, на что Маркс заявил, что он торагайский врач и что смерть наступила в результате дыхательной недостаточности, вызванной чрезмерным потреблением табака. Ханна поинтересовалась, связался ли Каспар с мировой полицией, Маркс уверил, что связался, и добавил, что он как раз ждал их — ещё до прихода журналистке. Наконец он сказал, что сказанного уже достаточно, а услышать эту историю Ханна может от полиции (когда та закончит расследование) или от «Фундамента Фризиса». В конце журналистка спросила, может ли она увидеть тело маркиза. Опешивший врач ответил согласием, но уточнил, что успопший хоть и выглядит спящим, всё же остаётся трупом. Он спросил Ханну, не упадёт ли она в обморок. Та пристально посмотрела на него и сказала, что всё нормально, ей уже приходилось видеть мертвецов: это было частью её работы. Маркс отвёл журналистку в спальню Каспара. Наконец прибыла полиция и начала расследование. Врач отвёл к телу и их, позволил изучить тело Каспара и дав им свои ложные показания.«7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы», гл. 2 Полицейские выслушали рассказ Маркса о причинах его посещения поместья таким ранним утром: якобы доктор и его дочь слышали подозрительные звуки ночью, а затем обнаружили обеих жертв в постели мёртвыми.«7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы», гл. 3 Серия убийств в Торагее 18 сентября Маркс ужинал с Маргаритой в усадьбе Бланхенхайм, где он попросил свою дочь перестать работать с Санта-Клаусом. Позже Маргарита предложила своему отцу тост с джемом из траубена. Съев его, Маркс невольно принял яд. Он вернулся домой поздно ночью, лёг в постель и впал в кому. Днём его обнаружила Ханна Лорр, благодаря чему Маркса доставили в больницу Акейда. Его тело было под наблюдением: пытались найти следы преступления. 17 октября врача посетила его дочь.«7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы», гл. 4 В следующий раз она пришла к врачу только 21 октября, в день своей смерти. Той же ночью Маркс пришёл в себя, застонав, и сел на своей постели. Он громко спросил, где он, простонав, а затем заметил стоящую за врачом женщину с розовыми волосами. Он признал в этой женщине Ханну и прокомментировал её изменившуюся внешности. Колдунья подтвердила его догадку, и Маркс погрузился в раздумьях о том, что он всё же совсем не знал эту «журналистку». Неожиданно над Марксом возобладали воспоминания и его подсознание, в результате он наконец осознал, что Маргарита была на самом деле куклой, которой облачённая в плащ женщина много лет назад заменила тело мертворождённой дочери торагайского врача. Он говорил о том дне что-то бессвязное, затем положил руку на голову и начал рассказывать, как все здесь были обмануты. Ханна попросила его продолжать, но доктор внезапно закричал: у него начался припадок. Он упал с кровати и начал биться на полу в конвульсиях, умерев прежде, чем бывший в палате врач успел ему помочь.«7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы», гл. 6 Наследие После его смерти Эллука Клокворкер столкнулась с дочерью Маркса в Калгараунде до того, как Маргарита покончила свою жизнь самоубийством, тем самым положив конец этой бойне. Слова Маркса, произнесённые им перед самой своей смертью, были использованы колдуньей, чтобы открыть Маргарите её истинную личину. Официальной причиной смерти врача была объявлена некая таинственная эпидемия, охватившая Торагай. Характер Маркс был осторожным и скрытным человеком. Хотя он и стал невероятно успешным на волне упадка своей семьи, Маркс всё же стремился восстановить благородный статус фамилии, заключив для этого союз с семьёй Бланкенхайм. Готовый разделить своё огромное состояние с нуждающимися Бланкенхаймами, со всеми прочими людьми Маркс держал себя подчёркнуто официально. Несмотря на это, он всё же был склонен к необдуманным и вспыльчивым поступкам, когда нервничал или был чем-то напуган, и мог забыть о манерах, если на него пытались надавить. Врач был очень привязан к своей семье, а потому потеря жены и дочери стали для него настоящей трагедией, а последующее «чудесное воскрешение» Маргариты — великим счастьем. Стоило Марксу узнать о странной бессонницы дочери, как он приложил огромное усилие, чтобы найти способ излечить Маргариту, хотя в конце концов и списал это просто на странность, так как не исследования не принесли никакого результата. Впрочем, отмечали, что мужчина очень любил свою дочь и желал ей счастья в браке с Каспаром. Движимый собственным желанием защитить свою дочь и необходимостью сохранить статус, Маркс покрыл убийство Каспара и Элеоноры, самостоятельно проведя медицинскую экспертизу. С жителями города Маркс поддерживал весьма добрые отношения, будучи местным доктором и жертвуя приличные суммы городской благотворительной организации. Кстати, несмотря на своё образование врача, на собственное состояние Маркс обращал не слишком много внимания, в результате чего его здоровье ухудшалось с каждым годом. Навыки и умения У Маркса была лицензия врача, и он славился обширными познаниями в области медицины. Работая исключительно в Торагае, ему всё же удалось сделать карьеру, скопив огромное состояние, которое в лучшие его годы насчитывало более 29 миллионов EVS.Валюта Эвиллиоса Его добрые намерения позволили установить хорошие и достаточно доверительные отношения с жителями Торагая. Случай с сокрытием убийства маркиза и его любовницы показал доктора Феликса хорошим лжецом, способным подделать диагноз, приводя логичные доводы. К сожалению, врач пренебрегал собственным здоровьем, к старости его физическое состояние было довольно в плачевном состоянии. Связь с другими персонажами Маргарита Бланкенхайм: дочь Маркса. Маркс нежно любил её и настолько души в ней не чаял с тех пор, как умерла его жена, что поверил в чудесное оживление малышки, когда та была подменена куклой. Несмотря на эту любовь и на свою заботу о Маргарите, врач использовал её в своих интересах и интересах своей семьи, уверенный, однако, что это сделает дочь счастливой. Доктор Феликс был готов пойти ради неё на преступление, а позже скрыл совершённое ею убийство. Каспар Бланкенхайм: зять Маркса. Хотя торагайский врач и надеялся, что его брак с Маргаритой сделает последнюю счастливой, настоящей причиной этого союза было желание возродить статус семьи Феликс, выдав дочь замуж за маркиза. Ставь частью семьи Бланкенхайм, Маркс выказывал волнения за здоровье Каспара, при этом не испытывая никакой тревоги при сокрытии истинной причиной смерти маркиза. Рита Флон: подруга Маркса. Была акушеркой, помогавшей Маргарите разрешиться, а позже стала свидетельницей «чудесного воскрешения». В общем и целом, у них с Марксом были довольно близкие дружеские отношения. Кроме того, врач помогал в некоторых её делах: например, вложился в основание сиротского дома в Торагае. Прочее *Marx, along with his son-in-law's father Karl Blankenheim, may be a reference to the famed German philosopher and sociologist Karl Marx. Появления *Подарок усыпляющей принцессы (только упоминался) *7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы (первое появление) *Суд Зла (только упоминался) *Семь преступлений и наказаний (альбом) (только упоминался) Примечания en:Marx Felix es:Marx Félix fr:Marx Felix Категория:Персонажи Категория:Феликс